Genesis Saga: Sonic the Hedgehog
by Shadowclaw98
Summary: "I don't care who reads this, just please get some help. I live on South Island, it moves I know but there are coordinates at the bottom. Anyway something terrible has happened, a man named Dr Eggman has taken over the island and has begun to roboticize everyone here! I'm the only free person left..." "So, you're up to your old tricks Eggman?" T to be safe.
1. Prologue: Genesis

**GENESIS**

**That big A/N at the start of a fic: **Hello! I'm Shadowclaw98, writer of _**Kingdom Hearts III: Shadows of the Heart**_ and _**KH: Broken and Beyond**_, and welcome to, what hopefully will be, the first of a novelization series of the _Sonic the Hedgehog_ series. That's the 1991 original game to _Sonic: Lost World_...or whatever happens to be the latest by the time I reach _Lost World_.

This was attempted before, but quickly pulled for being inconsistent and crap. But I went to back to it and now it's better than before. Well...I think it is haha.

I do **NOT **claim **ANY OWNERSHIP** for the series and its characters. All properties, lore, characters (except OCs) etc are owned by SEGA, this is not for profit. Please support the series by buying the games. Seriously, you can get nearly all the old ones on Xbox Live for about £4 pounds each.

Enjoy the fic guys :D

* * *

South Island. A treasure trove of gems and hidden ruins that belonged to a civilization that encompassed every known corner of the world. The most mystical of these gems were the Chaos Emeralds, a set of Emeralds said to have been created by the gods themselves. As such, their powers were infinite, allowing the owner to command life and death and harness their energy for powerful superweapons.

The abilities of the Chaos Emeralds drove a wedge through the middle of the civilization, leading to a huge civil war that obliterated it. The remnants the civilization took it upon themselves to convert the shrines of the Emeralds into containers and them away until their time of need. Four thousand years later the Chaos Emeralds are all but forgotten, regarded as mythical as the gods that created them.

Their presence, however, is shown due to South Island's movements through the ocean. This movement attracted the attention of a certain scientist...

-*G:S1-

Running. Still running. Got to get away. Got to get help.

The girl ducked under a falling tree, charred from the laser of a Buzzbomber mech. Picking up speed, she carried on, moving swiftly through the bushes as she tried to force her legs to move on despite the fight her lungs put up.

She hid behind a tree, allowing the mechs to drive by. Then, once the coast was clear, she crawled out from behind and headed for the coast.

"Reiko!" a menacing voice echoed throughout the forest, followed by a chuckle that only a mad scientist could pull off. "I know you're here, Reiko! Come out and you won't end up like your parents."

Reiko hid in a small cave not making a sound. She waited until the man's hover machine whirred by before rushing to the coast.

Upon reaching it she frantically raided a seaside shack, throwing the drawers and merchandise on the floor.

"C'mon...c'mon..." she hissed in quiet frustration. "Yes!"

She pulled out an empty bottle, pen and paper and began to write.

-*G:S1*-

Sonic wandered around the deck of the boat, breathing in the sea air. It was another warm day at sea and the hedgehog looked forward to where he would land next. Completing his morning two hundred laps round the boat, Sonic headed for the bow to sunbathe for the rest of the journey.

Just as he lay down he noticed something bobbing up and down in the ocean. Squinting, he noticed it was a bottle.

"Captain, can you stop the boat for a second?" he asked.

When the boat stopped Sonic bent down and grabbed the bottle when it came close, noticing the paper folded up inside it.

Chuckling to himself, Sonic uncorked the bottle and pulled out the note, his eyes narrowing slightly at the rushed mess of the writing.

_I don't care who reads this, just please get some help._

_I live on South Island, it moves I know but there are coordinates at the bottom. Anyway something terrible has happened, a man named Dr Eggman has taken over the island and has begun to roboticize everyone here! I'm the only free person left..._

_I don't care who you are but if you can help, or know people who can, please, hurry to the island before it's too late!_

_Reiko the Chinchilla_

There were tear stains at the edges of the paper and the writing trailed off on a occasion. At the bottom were the Island's current coordinates and a badly scrawled drawing of the Eggman Empire logo.

"So...you're up to your old tricks, huh, Eggman?" Sonic said quietly "Captain! Take the boat to these coordinates!"

* * *

Now the main points;

1) This series _will _contain OCs, namely Reiko the Chinchilla and Adegoke the Echidna in _Sonic CD_. They will NOT be shipped with anyone. The only couples I support are Sonic x Amy, Sonic x Blaze (preference), Shadow x Rouge and Knuckles x Rouge (preference). Reiko is there so Sonic has someone to talk to in the first story, _Sonic CD _and wherever the hell _Sonic 4_is set, and Adegoke is there for...well that's secret :P

2) _Sonic Rush_ and _Sonic Rush Adventure _will be in the series. The two _Rush _games will be between _Sonic 06 _and _Sonic Generations_ to keep the Blaze continuity fluid...ish.

3) Yes, I am doing _Sonic the Hedgehog 2006_. I think it had a good story, I liked Silver's gameplay, save for one specific bit involving a snooker ball. In fact, the only thing that ruined it was Elise (fucking Mary Sue and she couldn't do that right!) and the controls were unresponsive and, obviously, the glitches. A lot of wasted potential in my opinion

4) This series is rated **T **due to light swearing (damn, hell, crap etc), obvious injuries and some of the things that Eggman does and is implied to have done.

5) The games will be taken from the Japanese canon, simply because it's easier to pull a story for the Classics, meaning that Robotnik will be called Dr Eggman from the first game, though he will be referred to as Robotnik a few times. South Island, Westside Island and Angel Island are of the Japanese canon.

6) The games will be in the chronological timeline, meaning _Sonic CD _is before _Sonic 2_ and _Sonic 4_is before _Sonic Adventure_.

7) There will be more consistancy and backstory to the Chaos Emeralds, revolving around the ancient civilization in Pachacamac's/the Nocturnus' time. Think of it like a global Roman Empire. But with animals. And not as brutal.

8) Any references to the **_Archie _**and **_Fleetway _**comics and SatAM are purely coincidental. I have a basic knowledge of what's happened/happening in the **_Archie _**comics (notably Robotnik's downfall, Eggman's origins, the 25 Years Later series and the Genesis Wave arcs) due to wanting to read them, but they're impossible to find in the UK and the shipping fees are RIDICULOUS, so I'm limited to my buying of the Archives books. The **_Fleetway _**comics are discontinued so they can't be found easily and I honestly have no interest in SatAM. The only conscious thing there is the concept of roboticization (trying saying that when you're drunk).

That's about it, you can find this on my profile too (In the **Stories **section, which is about halfway down, after the _**Dancing Shadows**_ section. If you hit **Characters** you've gone too far).

**One more thing**: I do** _not _**have a beta for this and, at the cost of beating my own drum, although I'm proud of my dedication to the games (not to the point of some of the more...passionate fans) I would like to have a second opinion for the chapters before they go up. If you want to beta them, PM me :)


	2. The Welcome Tour

**Arc: Green Hill**

**THE WELCOME TOUR**

**DISCLAIMER: **All things in this story are owned by SEGA. I only own Reiko and her parents. Please support the official release.

-*G:S1*-

Sonic stepped out onto the beach to find it completely deserted, which was unusual for the time of year. What made this even more suspicious was that there were several deck chairs and parasols scattered around and knocked over.

"This isn't good," Sonic said quietly. "I gotta find that girl."

Sonic tightened his grip on the letter and took off into the forest, dashing through the fallen trees like a bullet. As he journeyed through he found many burnt plants, scorched trees and large holes in the ground.

"Man...Eggman's really gone to town here..."

Suddenly the sounds of lasers filled the air, followed by a girl screaming. Sonic grinned dashed over there as quick as he could, finding a girl in the clearing. She was no more than thirteen, and was being attacked by a trio of indigo wasp-like mechs.

"C'mon then, Badniks! Bring it!" the girl shouted, throwing a rock at the robots.

It hit one with a dull **CLANG**, causing the wasp to fall slightly before buzzing angrily. The girl dodged a laser blast, though it singed her snow white hair a little. The others charged her, trying to inflict damage with their steel heads.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Sonic yelled, jumping on one of the mechs and destroying it.

The wasps turned their attention to the hedgehog and began to fire on him. Sonic dashed round the clearing, avoiding the lasers before jumping up against a tree, using it to propel himself backwards and kick the nearest mech, sending it careening into the other, causing them to explode.

Sonic landed and dusted himself off. "Well that's that."

He walked over to the girl and helped her up. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, thanks," she replied. "Can you just gimme a sec?"

Sonic nodded. The girl was visibly shaken. Her dark blue eyes looked like they had been hardened by what was happening on South Island, but still had the look of fear that a girl her age would have. Aside from the singed bit, her hair was long and white and, coupled with her large fluffy tail and ears, made her rather cute. Round her neck was a brilliant red pendant. She dusted off her torn jeans and black and purple tank top then smiled at Sonic.

Sonic grinned back. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. And you must Reiko?"

The girl gasped and nodded. "Y-you're here to help? Is there anyone else?"

"Unfortunately not," he replied. "Sorry, but there wasn't anywhere to stop and get help where I was."

Reiko looked a tad disheartened but wore a smile to mask it. "Well, one person's better than none, right?" A rustling in the bushes caused her to tense up. "Follow me."

Sonic followed as she took off into the woods. The state of the woods was even worse deeper inside, full of charred trees, craters and abandoned drilling equipment. Eventually Sonic and Reiko came out at a large lake surrounded by rolling checker hills and beautiful flowers.

"We've gotta be careful..." Reiko whispered. "Eggman's mining this place so there are lots of Badniks around here."

"I saw those drills back there, what's he after?" Sonic asked. "If Eggman's tearing up an island, he must really want it."

"Sounds like you know him," Reiko chuckled.

"Eh...just a few destroyed bases I had a hand in, no biggie," Sonic laughed back.

Reiko laughed more before continuing. "Ever heard of the Chaos Emeralds?"

Sonic's eyes narrowed. "They exist?"

"Well...yeah, where have you been living?" Reiko laughed. "Oh wait, you're not a native. Well, the Emeralds are what make this island move through the ocean."

"Huh, I always thought they were a myth," Sonic chuckled. "So you know where they are?"

Reiko's smile faltered. "...No, not really..."

Their conversation was interrupted by several Badniks, including crab and ladybug based ones. Sonic gave a small chuckle and began to spin jump on the mechs, destroying them. The wasps, Buzz Bombers, began to fire on them.

"Not again damn it!" Reiko shouted, jumping and throwing a Buzz Bomber on the grassy ground, breaking it in two before going around karate kicking a few of the Crabmeats in the pincers.

Sonic, who had just rolled through some Motobugs, noticed Reiko's aggressive kicking.

"Nice moves!" he said over the lasers.

"I've had practice" Reiko replied, stomping on a Motobug's head.

Sonic laughed and smashed the last Buzz Bomber. With the Badniks destroyed, the pair took a breather.

"Then let's go find those Chaos Emeralds," Sonic said after a while.

"What?" Reiko asked.

"You look like you know a bit about the island's past," Sonic shrugged. "If we're going to stop Eggman then we'll need a guide, right?"

Reiko nodded. "Let's go then."

-G:S1*-

**Bestiary:-**

**Buzz Bomber: **The most common aerial Badnik in Dr Eggman's army, an indigo wasp robot with two small engines attached, allowing it to travel at high speeds, and a laser blaster instead of a stinger. They glide gracefully over their assigned territory, but have to stop to attack. Nevertheless, the **Buzz Bomber** would inspire several other types of Badnik later on.

**Motobug: ** Another common and easily recognized Badnik, as well as the first ever shown in the games. Arguably the weakest Badnik ever created, unless you were caught out by that very first one. **Motobugs **simply roll along the ground and try to attack with their scythe like arms. Unfortunately, they can still be attack from above, below and behind.

**Crabmeat: **Another famous Badnik, these are, surprisingly, based off of crabs. The photo receptors on its eye stalks allow **Crabmeat **a great range of vision. It will generally scuttle around its patch until an unsuspecting person walks near, in which case it will fire energy balls or missiles at them.

XXX

**A/N: **So, we get down to business with this fic. I should warn you though this fic is more serious than the games and will get darker as the series itself progresses and rated 'T' for a reason. Seriously, _Sonic CD _is dark anyway, and I'm pretty sure Eggman wasn't all nicey nice during the Death Egg Saga haha.

Also, thank you to **ShinyShiny9** for beta-ing this.


	3. Checker Hills

**Arc: Green Hill**

**02: CHECKER HILLS**

**Disclaimer: **All properties of the series belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. I only own Reiko and the extended background of the Chaos Emeralds, since that is open to interpretation.

-*G:S1*-

The pair continued their journey through the hills, destroying several Badniks along the way. Despite the obvious damage done by Dr Eggman's army, the beauty of the area was still apparent. The lush grass, the palm trees and the totem poles, still standing proud in defiance to Eggman's plots.

After destroying some Choppers along a bridge Sonic spoke.

"How about looking for Eggman in those mines?"

"Are you mad?!" Reiko exclaimed. "No one ever goes down them!"

"But if Eggman's mining Chaos Emeralds, then he'd be down at least one of them, right?" Sonic asked, jogging onwards.

"I...I suppose so," Reiko sighed, following.

Suddenly a laser flew past their heads. Sonic turned slightly.

"Badniks!" he exclaimed, eyeing the large amount of Buzz Bombers and Crabmeats.

"They must've followed the trail of their dead buddies," Reiko said in dismay, looking to Sonic. "There's too many, and if we get trapped they'll just send in more."

"Then we run," Sonic chuckled. "Ever fancied a race?"

Reiko looked at him, "You're not serious, are you?"

"If you wanna keep up then you need practice right?"

Reiko sighed and raced off at top speed, followed by Sonic and several lasers. The pair dashed through the hills, with Sonic slowing down occasionally to let Reiko catch up. The Badniks, too, were relentless in their pursuit and with every metre the pair covered more and more turned up.

The pair managed to make it to a large open top cavern. The whole place shone radiantly in as the sunlight reflected off the checker rocks and walls. The waterfalls glistened and sparkled and totem poles stood strong in defiance of the Badniks.

"Roadblock!" Sonic shouted when he spotted several Crabmeats and Neutrons blocking the path.

"Up here!" Reiko shouted, veering right to a nearby sun-drenched wall.

Taking a deep breath Reiko jumped and grabbed a rocky out crop before climbing her way up the cracks and juts.

"What are you doing?" Sonic shouted, taking out a few Buzz Bombers and Neutrons.

"There's a cave up here, we can use it to escape," Reiko replied, pulling herself onto a ledge. "Can't you climb?"

"Not like that" the hedgehog said over the sound of several Motobugs running into each other. "Wait, hang on, I think I can make it!"

The hedgehog ran up a small rocky hill and across some broken bridges.

"Watch out for the Buzz Bombers!" Reiko shouted as a trio of the Badniks hovered menacingly.

"No worries," Sonic said with a cheeky grin before spin jumping across the mechs and landing on the ledge.

They looked down below at the large group of Badniks as they left, leaving several small animals behind.

"Poor things..." Reiko sighed.

"I've seen Eggman do that before, using animals as batteries..." Sonic said sadly.

"How come...how _can _he do that?"

"I don't know," Sonic shrugged, before walking off. "C'mon, we have Chaos Emeralds to find."

-*G:S1*-

"You've got speed," Sonic said as they neared the cave exit. "You just need to work on your pacing a bit."

"That's good to know haha," Reiko laughed. "So tell me about yourself."

"Mmm?"

"Well, all I know is you're Sonic the Hedgehog and you've run into Eggman a few times. Anything else?"

Sonic thought for a moment as they came to a spot nearer the lake. "Well...I was born on Christmas Island...nothing interesting about my childhood, but my parents let me travel from an early age. Eggman attacked the island once and me and few of the people defended it. I've been seeing the world and travelling ever since. What about you, how'd you end up the only free person here?"

"Um...well..."

"Ohohohohoho!" came an evil cackle from above.

"Eggman!" Sonic shouted.

Floating down in his small grey Egg Mobile came the moustached, rotund, bespectacled scientist that was Dr Eggman.

"Sonic, what a pleasant surprise," the man greeted. "And you've brought the girl too, how convenient."

"It's Reiko," the chinchilla growled.

"Why are you after the Chaos Emeralds, Eggman?" Sonic demanded.

"Hmph, I see no reason to tell you!" Eggman snickered. "I've seen the mess you two have made here. Now you've got to live with the consequences."

A large checker ball fell out of the Egg Mobile attached to a long chain. Eggman grinned and charged at the pair, swinging the ball around menacingly while heading for Reiko. The chinchilla ducked, sending the ball careening into a tree. The tree snapped and fell, just as Sonic moved Reiko out of the way. It landed with a deafening crash.

"Oh no, you don't," Eggman growled, turning the Egg Mobile around. "You're not getting away this time." The wrecking ball swung out to the right in a wide arc, grazing the trees.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Egghead!" Sonic laughed, dodging to the side to avoid the wrecking ball as it came dangerously close to the hedgehog's head. Eggman grumbled and swerved to try and hit Reiko. Reiko ducked and jumped up, kicking it in a vulnerable place on the underbelly of the pod.

The Egg Mobile rocked slightly, forcing Eggman to steady it quickly, just as Sonic bounded on to the console.

"Stop that, you irritating little hedgehog!" Eggman shouted angrily.

Sonic only laughed as Eggman aimed the ball at him. Naturally he missed and plunged the ball into a tree, snapping it like a twig. This left him open for another three bumps from Sonic and Reiko.

"See, Reiko? When he's by himself he's nothing," Sonic said, casually fist bumping her.

Eggman growled again and swung the ball around, laying waste to anything in its way. Taking a deep breath, Reiko ran under the ball, sliding in the dirt, and kicked the Egg Mobile again, followed by Sonic leaping into the console once more.

Eggman panicked as the machine began to explode. The scientist gave an annoyed grunt and detached the smoking wrecking ball before escaping.

Sonic and Reiko headed after him but from out of nowhere several Buzz Bombers appeared and began to fire, leaving Eggman to escape, laughing all the way.

"Damn it!" Reiko muttered, jumping and kicking a Buzz Bomber into another.

"Yoohoo!" Sonic waved at one, jumping up and down.

The nearest Buzz Bomber locked on and fired. Sonic jumped, causing it to miss and fire into another Buzz Bomber.

"Go on, into the forests," Reiko said softly, ushering the animals that fell out of the mechs away from the fight.

Before long Sonic and Reiko had destroyed all the Badniks and set off after the mad scientist.

-*G:S1*-

**Bestiary:-**

**Chopper: **Another Badnik that would later inspire an entire line of mechs, **Choppers** are piranha-based Badniks that, like their names suggest, chop anyone that strays near. They patrol places near bridges and leap out to chop at the victims.

**Newtron: **Chameleon-like Badniks that have a cloaking device that allow them to remain hidden in place until Sonic or anyone else strays near then fire lasers, if green, or turn into a kamikaze missile, if blue. Despite the fact that they have the ability to cloak themselves, they have only made two other appearances; _Sonic the Hedgehog 4 _and _Sonic: Lost World_.

* * *

**A/N: **So, you got to see Reiko's climbing abilities, which makes sense to me seeing as chinchillas live in mountainous areas. Next chapter; Eggman comes in like a wrecking ball.

What? You didn't think the boss would be that simple


	4. Kind of Like a Wrecking Ball

**Arc: Green Hill**

**03: KIND OF LIKE A WRECKING BALL**

**DISCLAIMER: **All properties are owned by SEGA and Sonic Team. I only own Reiko, her parents and the extended lore of the Chaos Emeralds, since it's up for interpretation anyway. Please support the official release.

**A/N: **For some reason, after playing _Borderlands 2_ religiously, my brain basically said "Put boss cards signalling a boss fight cos it will be awesome". So there are boss cards now. Yeah. And since music is standard in my fics, it has music too.

-*G:S1*-

"Get back here, Eggman!" Sonic yelled as he and Reiko chased the mad doctor through the hills.

"Not on your life, Sonic!" Eggman yelled back.

The doctor turned slightly, peering over his glasses. Curses! His pursuers were closer than he thought. Eggman looked hurriedly for a way to escape them and headed down a large pit near the lake. He could kill two birds with one stone.

Well...

Three.

Sonic and Reiko arrived at the scaffolding near the pit. The pit, a mineshaft, had several waterfalls that sent water crashing down onto the flooded floor. Large mining drills and conveyors littered the floor, pulling up and crushing dirt which was dispensed, surprisingly, in neat piles, The scaffolding was made from wood and totem poles, which angered Reiko.

"How dare that man use the island's heritage for...for _scaffolding!_" she spluttered in disbelief and anger.

Sonic clenched his fist and leaped down the scaffolding, running along the gangplanks, quickly followed by Reiko. They quietly dashed across the dampening wood, jumping over the broken boards.

"Hey, look at this," Reiko whispered, pointing to a large carving of a gem.

"What is it?" Sonic asked, keeping to the rock wall. "Is that a gem?"

Reiko nodded. "I think there's a Chaos Emerald round here. We should be careful, we don't want Eggman noticing us here."

"Got it," Sonic nodded quietly, looking for the quickest way down.

The hedgehog bounded down the platforms in a ball while Reiko parkoured through, sneaking into the mineshaft.

-*G:S1*-

The mineshaft was dimly lit and the only sound was that of the water dripping from the ceiling.

"We must be right under the lake," Reiko said, her voice echoing through the mine. "There should probably be some kind of marker in here if this where the Chaos Emerald is."

"Like this one?" Sonic asked, running up to a tile with another gem glyph on it.

Reiko joined him, looking at the glyph. "Should we press it?"

Sonic shrugged and slowly pressed his hand against it. The tile pushed in and was swiftly followed by a dull rumbling and quaking as the wall opened up. Inside was a dark room, lit only by the sunlight the filtered through cracks in the walls. The floors and pillars inside were a mix of marble and mosaics that depicted a group of echidnas kneeling in a circle around the room. The whole room seemed ancient, but it was as if time hadn't touched it. In the very centre of the room was pool of sparkling water and, on a pedestal in the middle, was a shining purple gem.

"Is that...?" Reiko gasped.

"I think it is..." Sonic said, carefully walking to the gem.

The entire room seemed to radiate glory and power, yet gave a distinct aura of dread and fear. And strangely enough all that power converged on that single gem. When the pair got close to it the mixture of glory and dread suddenly vanished and with it, the feeling of the world spinning.

"A Chaos Emerald," Reiko whispered.

As soon as the words were spoken the world sped up again as the sound of Eggman's Badnik army rumbled through the mine.

"We gotta get this outta here," Sonic said snatching the Emerald and dashing over a fallen pillar.

"Ah...hey!" Reiko protested, following. "Have some respect for the thing!"

Reiko chased Sonic across the temple, following him across several broken pillars and structures.

"Sonic, there's a way out up there," Reiko said, nodding to a gap in the wall.

"Got it!"

They both dashed further up to the stone artwork on the walls, just as the Badniks found them and unleashed a hail of lasers upon them. Thankfully, their terrible aim opened the gap up so it was wide enough to get the pair to get through.

"Next time you try to capture someone, just make sure your boss gave you a better aiming system," Sonic said cockily as they both escaped.

-*G:S1*-

The pair were running through the hills, having finally lost the Badniks that were after them, when Eggman found them. He swooped down in his Egg Mobile, carefully lowering a large checker wrecking ball from inside.

"I've seen the mess you two have made of my mines," he growled.

"Oh yeah? Watcha gonna do, Eggbutt?" Sonic retorted.

(**Fight and Away- KH 1.5 OST**)

"Simple. I'm gonna crush you into oblivion!" Eggman laughed, swinging the wrecking ball around.

"...How does he manage to fit that inside?" Reiko asked.

**Egg mobile-H**

Eggman immediately went on the offensive, powering for the pair of them in hopes of squishing them into animal pancakes. They avoid, causing Eggman to miss, his wrecking ball crashing into the ground causing dusty and checker dirt to fly into the air.

Sonic took the chance to dent the machine with a Spin Jump before leaping off as Eggman freed the ball. The mad scientist growled and swung round, making the ball swing in a large arc around it. Sonic dashed out of the way while Reiko ducked under it, running under the Eggmobile and punched it.

"Ahhhh!" she hissed shaking her hand in pain.

"Reiko, dodge!" Sonic shouted.

Reiko looked up, seeing the wrecking ball come close to her face. "Oh, crap!" The chinchilla ducked as the ball grazed her head before kicking it all the way up letting it slam into the machine.

**"**Oh, you'll regret that," Eggman growled, electrifying the ball and spinning it in a vertical circle wildly.

Sonic rushed to Reiko and grabbed her from underneath. Eggman chuckled and pressed a button on his machine. A loud buzzer went off and out of the undergrowth came several Motobugs.

"Seriously?" Sonic laughed. "You have, what, a hundred Badnik models and you send out _these_ guys?"

Eggman blinked slightly in realization of his slight stupidity. "I-it's all part of my master plan, you horrid hedgehog!" He shouted, flustered.

"Oh, really?" the hedgehog replied as he booted a Motobug in the face. "What plan is that?"

"Like I'd tell yo_oof!_" Eggman yelled as Reiko managed to propel herself of another Motobug and on to the control panel. "Why you...get off my Egg Mobile!"

The doctor tried to frantically push Reiko off but received a kick in the face for his trouble. "You'll have to do better than that, Doc," Reiko laughed as she jumped off, smashing a Motobug down in the process.

The remaining Motobugs turned their attention from Sonic to Reiko after that and all powered towards her, surrounding her and attacking her with their flimsy pincers. Eggman growled and headed for the chinchilla, wrecking ball mercilessly swinging underneath and smacking her in the head. Reiko flew to the side, unable to stop the Motobugs from attacking now.

"Reiko!" Sonic yelled, dashing over to her and destroying the Badniks that were attacking. "Reiko, are you alright."

"Hehehe, Sonic...there's three of you..." she giggled in the dizziness. "Oh my word, Eggman just got fatter! Oh...wait it's just the wrecking ball."

Sonic looked behind him and saw the ball power towards him. Eggman laughed. "This time I've got you!"

Sonic looked around and rushed Reiko to a small ledge, narrowly avoiding the ball as it came crashing into the checker wall. Eggman swerved round and headed for Sonic again. The hedgehog grinned and jumped over the Egg Mobile, bouncing off one of the few Motobugs that were there and propelled himself to a wall, pushing himself off it and headed for Eggman, smashing his foot into the control panel.

"No!" Eggman shouted as the Egg Mobile began to smoke. Sonic laughed as Eggman managed to regain control of the vehicle.

On the ledge Reiko managed to regain her senses and took a look at the Egg Mobile. "One more hit should do it, Sonic!" she shouted.

Sonic grinned, already having a plan in mind. While Eggman was still distracted Sonic rushed round him, making sure Eggman saw him. "You...I'll get you this time!" Again he swerved the wrecking ball around him. Sonic deliberately stayed within an inch of the ball, running up the wall and leading Eggman along. Finally, when the ball was high enough Sonic leaped off the wall and over the ball as it followed him. However the weight of the ball took over and the ball came crashing down onto the front of the Egg Mobile.

(**End Fight and Away**)

The machine began to explode, dropping the wrecking ball on the ground. Eggman glared at Sonic before fleeing. Sonic began to chase after him but was stopped by Reiko.

"We can get him later," she said quietly, beckoning him to follow. "Follow me."

Sonic followed into a clearing where they were met with a large silver capsule. Inside were around a hundred small animals, cramped together like sardines in a can.

"I spotted it while you were finishing off Eggman."

"It's a prison capsule," Sonic said sadly. "If it's still here then Eggman will come back for it."

He jumped up and landed on the button on top, pressing it down and forcing the lock open. The top of the capsule broke open and the Flicky birds and rabbits all flew and climbed out before scampering off to the forest.

Before long they arrived at the edge of the hills around late afternoon, the path leading to more forest and some ruins.

"Eggman went off this way," Sonic noted, thinking back to the fight.

"I hope you've got a liking for lava," Reiko said dryly.

-*G:S1*-

**Bestiary:-**

**Egg Mobile-H: **Eggman's most famous 'boss' machine. The wrecking ball machine is one of the most recognizable icons of Sonic history and it, along with Green Hill, has gone down as one of the most famous first levels in gaming history, so much so that the Egg Mobile-H has been used several more times of the series' 20 year history.

XXX

**A/N: **And that's the first arc done and dusted. Due to the game being just over 40 minutes long, this story is about 19 chapters if you count the prologue and the epilogue.

Apologies to everyone who keeps up to date with this, my Grandma passed away over Easter so everything was a bit s*** these past two/three weeks. But hey, I'm back.

Also to expand my Sonic knowledge I've started to collect the Sonic Archives from Amazon cos they're like £6 each (about $8)

Leave a review (if you want) and I shall see you in Marble zone.


	5. Ancient Wonder

**Arc: Marble**

**04: Ancient Wonder**

**Disclaimer: **The properties of this fic all belong to SEGA, I only own Reiko and the extended backstory of the Chaos Emeralds, since it is up for interpretation anyway. Please support the official release.

-*G:S1*-

The pair arrived at the Marble ruins as the sun began to set. The first thing Sonic noticed about the area was the contrast between it and Green Hill. Unlike the hills, the Marble ruins was contained in a large mountainous area covered with pine trees that gave off a slightly uneasy presence, given the time of day. The overcast sky was covered in an orange glow from the setting sun, encasing the forest in a golden shimmer.

Scattered around the place were several ancient pillars and pantheons made entirely from green marble. Furthermore, although there were the odd vines that sprawled across some off the hidden ruins, the majority of the area was well kept.

Clearly these people were proud of their heritage.

"Careful, Badniks," Reiko whispered, observing a pair of robotic pink caterpillars crawling along the ground.

"No biggie," Sonic shrugged, jumping on top of one and getting spiked as the robot burst into multiple segments. "Ow!"

Reiko rolled her eyes and ran over after Sonic kicked the other one in the head, destroying it and freeing the animal inside.

"Those things hurt..." Sonic grumbled, rubbing a cut on his arm.

"That's what you get when you run off," she chuckled. "Those Caterkillers have habit of bursting apart, so be careful."

The pair continued through the ruins, destroying any Buzz Bombers and Caterkillers that came near. From time to time the two would strike up conversation about their likes and dislikes, nearly anything to avoid the topic of what was happening on South Island.

As they came to an exposed mountain path, Sonic noticed something on the horizon. Far off in the distance was a large row of factory chimneys spewing out a dangerous amount of smog.

"What in the world...?" Sonic gasped.

"That?" Reiko asked sadly. "That's Scrap Brain, Eggman's city. You should know what his...tastes are if you've fought him."

"I've never seen one that big," Sonic admitted, realizing Eggman was going all out on this conquest.

"Mhmm...gotta make the Badniks somewhere, eh?"

Reiko turned and continued.

"I'm sorry," Sonic said, following after her.

Reiko didn't reply.

-*G:S1*-

Pretty soon the sun had set completely, leaving only the stars and the moon to light the way.

It wasn't long until they came to a large collection of old buildings with no visible exit in sight. It didn't help was the cluster of buildings sprouted long creeping shadows in the already dim light.

"Seems like the people of the old civilizations liked to show off," Sonic said dryly, staring at a large statue of an echidna in Roman garb.

"And you don't?" Reiko laughed, searching around the foot of a tall obelisk.

"What are you looking for?" Sonic asked, intrigued.

"A hidden...aha!" She quickly pushed through a few stones and bricks. "Entrance to the temple. Come on."

Sonic grinned and slipped down after her. The first thing that struck him was the immense heat the place gave off. Sonic was amazed that the whole place wasn't melting. In fact, in the distance he could swear the floor was giving on orange glow that illuminated the ancient tyrian walls. Across them were several marble mosaics and torn tapestries that hung helplessly, a final reminder of the civilization that built the temple.

Sonic set off, a little more careful than before, followed by Reiko.

"So, what were these temples for?" he asked.

Reiko looked up in thought. "I believe it was built to house the Emeralds shortly before it collapsed...like beacons I guess. The only other one is the Labyrinth, but that's flooded now..."

"Watch it!"

Sonic dived on Reiko, pushing her out of the way as a huge steel weight came crashing down on them. The weight paused and hoisted itself back up, hanging dangerously on the ceiling.

"You okay?" he asked helping her up.

Reiko nodded and stood, a little shaken up. "Forgot to mention the traps." She laughed.

As the girl started off down the corridor Sonic couldn't help but wonder how she was in such good spirits despite everything happening. Not that it was a bad thing. In fact he could say that, although he'd only known her a day, he admired her ability to stay positive.

But he couldn't help but think that, inside, she was holding back a lot of emotion.

'_That can't be healthy,_' Sonic thought, following her.

"Um...Sonic..." Reiko said hesitantly. "You might wanna see this."

Sonic joined at ledge, finding that the entire floor from here was lava. He looked at Reiko with a look that asked 'what the hell?'.

Reiko shrugged. "I know this place is full of volcanic activity...guess this area was affected by it."

Sonic looked around quickly.

"Oh you've got to be joking..." he sighed, jumping on to one of the weights, steadying it as it swung round wildly. "Come on."

"Are you _insane!?_" Reiko shrieked. "That's lava!"

"It's also the only way across," Sonic pointed out, jumping to the next weight.

Reiko fidgeted before sighing. She took a deep breath, a run up, and a huge leap, clinging to the weight for dear life. Nervously, she looked at the bubbling lava below.

"Holy crap! If we get out of this, I'm having your head!" she screamed, partly serious, mostly in terror.

Sonic chuckled and began to leap from weight to weight, with Reiko in tow.

"U-um, Sonic? I think we have a problem," Reiko said, feigning calm.

Sonic looked around and cursed as a small swarm of blue bat-like Badniks flew towards them. Sonic swung the weight to avoid them. He looked at Reiko, who was busy trying to kick them away.

"No, don't!" he shouted.

"Why not?!" she shouted back.

"They have animals in them, right? If we destroy 'em..."

Reiko paused and looked at the Badniks as they came back. "Just...don't make them swing too much."

Sonic nodded and jumped to the next weight, making sure that the momentum of the previous one allowed Reiko to reach it. About halfway across the Bat Brains came back, swarming around them again. They swung the weights around, taking care not to hit the Badniks, but enough to scare them back. With two dramatic leaps they made it to the exit. Sonic spied an old mechanism, and pulled it to shut a stone door behind them.

He turned to Reiko and chuckled. Reiko laughed, panting a little.

"I'm so gonna get you back for that, haha."

Sonic grinned and the two continued down the catacombs.

-*G:S1*-

**Bestiary:-**

**Caterkiller: **Everyone's favourite caterpillar Badnik, Caterkiller is one the most recognizable Badniks from the Classic Era, along with Motobug and Buzz Bomber And, like them, they have made it all the way to 2014 in many different variants, but largely unchanged in design. Caterkiller is unusual for Eggman's robot army as it has no real form of attack- it just patrols up and down its programmed territory, not even making an attempt to attack any intruders. Thus, its ability to break apart and scatter if struck anywhere but the head makes this robot a rather good defensive sentry, if a little slow.

**Bat Brain: **A small bat-like robot that exists to patrol and defend important caves. Taking advantage of the dark, they wait on the ceilings of caves or tombs and fly at anyone that comes near. Unfortunately, they are very vulnerable when they fly down or up to roost again.

XXX

**A/N: **Everyone's favourite lava filled level is back. Next chapter we get some backstory on Reiko and another Emerald.


	6. Background Check

**Arc: Marble**

**05: Background Check**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything about _Sonic the Hedgehog_. All ownership goes to SEGA, I only own Reiko, her family and the extended lore of the Chaos Emeralds, since that is mostly up for interpretation anyway.

-*G:S1*-

The catacombs seemed to go on forever and the pair had already dodged a fair few trips into the lava already, no thanks to the Bat Brains that fluttered around constantly. Not wanting to be boiled alive, they decided to take the overland routes.

By now night time was in full swing and the moon hung directly above them, as if it were watching their every move as they ran through the forest. Due to an absence of Badniks, Sonic decided to strike up a conversation.

"Hey, Reiko?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you mind telling me _how _Eggman took control?"

Reiko looked down a little. "I was expecting that a little sooner, haha."

"Never found the time," Sonic chuckled, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Alright. I suppose I should fill you in..."

-*G: S1*-

_"I remember it like it was yesterday. I was at home, just finished school for the year, when a news report came on the television._

"'...And in other news, the mayor announced a partnership with a scientist from the United Federation,' _the female newsreader read from the autocue_. 'The scientist, named Dr Ivo Robotnik, has promised to find new, alternative and environmentally friendly sources of fuel and energy.'

_"I was sitting on the sofa, playing a game on my handheld, while Dad was badmouthing the mayor for agreeing to let a human onto the island. Dad was the local historian and was wary of outsiders, notably humans due to their...bad track record in history._

"'What an idiot,' _he had said, shaking his head before lighting a cigarette. _

"'How come, Renji?' _Mom had asked him._

"'You know what humans are like, they don't _think!_'

"'Don't stress about it, dear,' _Mom laughed, ever the optimist._ 'I know throughout history they weren't the brightest of people, but they have good intentions.'

"'Yeah, because good intentions solved the world's problems,' _Dad replied gruffly._

_"It was a few days later when Eggman made his move. We were getting reports of people disappearing from the streets and screams from 'Robotnik's' labs. Then the mayor disappeared and, the same day, Eggman started his assault. The island was overwhelmed quickly by the amount of Badniks that Eggman had created and, although there was some resistance, it was quickly crushed due to our society's reclusive nature._

_"And then they came for us._

_"They came through the doors at the bottom of our apartment first, killing anyone that tried to run, chasing us upstairs where more Badniks were waiting, along with the fat man himself in his Egg Mobile._

"'Well, well, if it isn't my favourite historian, Renji?' _he said threateningly._

_My father stood in between us and the robots. _'What do you want, Robotnik?'

"'Simple, the artefact you have in your possession. You know, the one from that dig I sent you on last week.'

_"I remember a small gasp escaping from my dad as he narrowed his eyes. _'You will _never _have that.'

_"The doctor smiled. _'Very well. Attack!'

_"Then all hell broke loose. While everyone was ducking and diving, trying to destroy the Badniks, Dad broke the glass cabinet and threw a red pendant at me.."_

-*G: S1*-

"...He told me to run and I did. I ran as far as I could. I have no idea how I made it out of that city alive." Reiko looked at Sonic, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please find them. Please!"

Sonic looked at her sympathetically and pulled her into a hug. "I promise I'll free them unharmed." He wiped away her tears. "You've got to be strong, ok?"

Reiko nodded, her breath shaky. "Sorry...I needed to let that out."

"No problem, now let's go find that Chaos Emerald!"

-*G: S1*-

"Are you sure it's round here?" Sonic asked, looking around the catacombs.

"Yeah, the symbols lead here," Reiko replied, sighing in frustration.

Sonic moved a few old marble pots, much to Reiko's chagrin. "Here!"

Reiko joined him, staring at the symbol on the floor. They looked at each other before Reiko tentatively tapped the tile with her foot. The floor opened up in a massive spiral pattern that made a staircase that went to the deepest part of the catacombs. It was accompanied by an orange glow and searing heat.

"Great, more lava," Reiko muttered.

"No biggie," Sonic chuckled, dashing down the stairs.

Arriving seconds later, followed by Reiko a minute after, he found a glittering green Chaos Emerald on an alter. The rest of the place was surrounded by lava that flowed in from above. There was no other exit visible, explaining why Eggman hadn't found it. If he couldn't understand the rest of the symbols beyond 'Chaos Emerald' then, chances are, he couldn't find this place.

"Since when did this become _Tomb Raider_?" Reiko laughed.

Sonic shrugged and looked around. "This is too easy."

"I know," Reiko replied casually, looking at the symbols. "From looks of things, those are targets...which means that this room is probably designed to collapse if the Emerald is taken. And _that_" -she pointed to the staircase-"Is the only exit."

"Then hang on tight," Sonic said, tossing the Emerald to her.

She caught it, the Emerald fumbling in her hands before it settled. Right on cue, several huge weights came crashing down from the ceiling into the markers on the walls. The walls shattered as lava surged out. Quick as a flash, Sonic scooped up the chinchilla and dashed out, speeding over the stairs as they fell out from under them.

The pair made it out of the chamber, just as the floor closed. Sonic let Reiko down, panting a little.

"Is fighting Eggman this much fun?" she laughed, also panting slightly.

Sonic laughed before sitting down, deciding to have a well deserved rest.

-*G: S1*-

**A/N: **Numero two.

Next chapter is the battle against the Egg Mobile-F

See you next week hopefully


	7. Oooh, Shiny

**ARC: Marble**

**06: Oooh Shiny**

**DISCLAIMER: **The following is a non-profit fanfiction. _Sonic the Hedgehog_ and all its media belongs to SEGA. I only own Reiko and the other OCs, as well as the extended lore of the Chaos Emeralds, since that is mostly up for interpretation anyway.

-*G: S1*-

"Sonic, your right!"

"Got it!" the hedgehog said, jumping on the head of a Caterkiller.

It had been about an hour since they grabbed a Chaos Emerald and, as luck would have it, they had managed to locate another one. Unfortunately so had the Badniks, leading to a frenzied dash to the Emerald.

"Reiko, duck!"

Reiko looked, saw a trio of Buzzbombers above her, yelped and ducked, narrowly avoiding the laser blasts as they flew past. Sonic jumped, destroying all three in one go. Reiko quickly got to her feet and destroyed another Caterkiller with a sweeping kick.

"Are there any more?" she asked, a tad worried.

"Not yet," Sonic replied, inspecting a small burn on his arm. "Man, those things hurt...Are we close?"

"I think so. Unless the old civilization didn't have ego problems."

She laughed and walked to another marble pantheon, this one a bit more well kept than the others. The pantheon blended well with the trees, causing it to be hidden from afar which explained how Eggman had not found it earlier.

The pair walked up the thick steps, Sonic marvelling at the beauty of the building. Their footsteps echoed as they walked to the Chaos Emerald, its aura calling them to it, beckoning them almost. Like the previous two, this Chaos Emerald was beautifully cut and shone a brilliant blue colour.

_Closer..._

"Can you feel that?" Sonic asked, poking his ear slightly.

"Feel what?"

_Closer..._

"Like a...buzzing in your ears?"

Reiko's eyes narrowed. "...Are you feeling ok?"

Sonic chuckled, trying to figure out how to explain when the noise spoke again.

_Danger!_

"Get down!" Sonic shouted, diving on to Reiko.

**(Fight and Away- KH1.5 OST)**

A large, sizzling fireball flew over their heads, impacting the marble and leaving it blackened. Sonic looked at the attacker.

"Eggman!"

"Hoho, Sonic!" the fat scientist laughed from inside his Egg Mobile. "Fancy running into you here."

"How...?" Reiko gasped in disbelief.

"It wasn't so hard," Eggman grinned over his glasses. "After all, you _did_ leave a trail of my trashed robots."

Sonic facepalmed. "Darn it."

"Indeed. Now if you don't mind, get away from _my_ Chaos Emerald!"

"Never!" Reiko growled, standing before him.

"Very well," he growled back, aiming the launcher beneath the Egg Mobile at them. "It'll be _your_ funeral."

"Uh oh..."

**Egg Mobile F**

Reiko jumped to the side as several fireballs blasted out of it. She turned, her eyes widening in shock as Eggman flew to the Emerald.

"Sonic!"

"On it!"

Sonic dashed towards the Egg Mobile, avoiding the flames it shot. As he closed in he leaped to Eggman, only for the madman to swerve out of the way. Before Sonic could react Eggman had the Chaos Emerald and was making for the exit.

_Follow..._

"You missed!" Reiko shrieked, running up to Sonic. "How could you miss?! He was _three feet in front of you!_"

"Never mind that, we have to get it back!"

And with that Sonic dashed off, Reiko following behind. The duo chased Eggman back into the catacombs. Eggman led them to a large lava-filled chamber, laughing madly at them. The chamber was falling apart, with many holes in the ceiling and a large one in the back wall, through which you could see the rising sun. Jutting out from the lava were several pillars and arches.

"Let's see you get over here!"

"Woah!" Sonic shouted, screeching to a halt and stopping Reiko from falling over the edge.

"Geez...!" Reiko gasped in fright.

Sonic frowned and began to leap across the pillars. "Be careful, Reiko!"

"I know!"

Eggman frowned and began to launch fireballs at them, burning the pillars and arches before the pair could get to them. Sonic looked around for a foothold and leaped on to a pillar.

"Reiko!" he shouted, pointing to a nearby pillar.

"Oh, no you don't!" Eggman growled, shooting another fireball at it.

Reiko watched as the pillar burst into flames. "Er...hang on, I have an idea! Keep him distracted!"

Reiko began to jump on to some spare pillars. Not having any other options, Sonic began to close in on Eggman. Naturally, Eggman turned his attention to his greatest enemy and began to attack him directly, bombarding him with more fire.

"Heh, heh, you're gonna have to do better than that, Eggman!" Sonic grinned, jumping up and denting the Egg Mobile before speeding along a curved pathway. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Reiko with quite a big marble block.

Realizing what she was going to do Sonic continued the attack on Eggman, managing to disorientate the man and damage his Egg Mobile considerably.

"Hey, Eggman! Bet ya can't catch me!" he taunted.

"Ooh, get back here!" Eggman yelled, following him, shooting fireballs all the way. Sonic leaped around, dodging him until he came to a large platform by the hole in the wall. He noticed Reiko come out of the shadows with the large marble block. She put her finger to her lips, asking Sonic to be quiet.

"Well, Eggman, it looks like you got me," Sonic sighed, holding his arms up in surrender. "I suppose you may as well get it over with."

"You're _really_ giving yourself up?" Eggman asked, suspicious.

"Yep, there's no _way_ I can out of this," he replied as sincerely as possible, glancing at Reiko as she snuck underneath, silently lodging the block into the fire launcher.

"Hmm...very well," Eggman grinned, aiming the launcher.

The Egg Mobile began to bleep loudly, unable to get the fire out. The Egg Mobile promptly began to spark a little.

"No, no, no! Abort programme!" Eggman yelled, fumbling to press the right button.

The Egg Mobile dropped as he aborted the programme, enough for Sonic to reach it. He jumped on to the machine.

"Give me the Emerald, Eggman!" he shouted.

"Never!" Eggman yelled, throwing the Emerald into the air, only for it to be caught by a Bat Brain, which quickly flew off.

"No!" Reiko cried, watching the Bat Brain fly off.

"I'll be back for you, girl," Eggman hissed, shaking Sonic off and flying away, leaving them to recover.

Sonic watched Eggman flee, he could swear that he had heard a voice say _'find me'_.

**(End Fight and Away)**

-*G:S1*-

_30 Minutes Later_

"He has a Chaos Emerald..." Reiko said sadly as Sonic landed at the bottom of the slope.

"Don't sweat it. We've still got three more to find," Sonic said, hiding his own frustration.

"But...but what if he finds them first!" Reiko panicked.

"Reiko," Sonic said calmly, putting his hands on her shoulders. "That won't happen. Calm down, you can't focus without being calm."

Reiko nodded, composing herself. "There's...there's a town not far from here, Spring Yard. It was built above the Labyrinth, there...there'll probably an Emerald around there."

Sonic smiled. "Then let's go!"

-*G: S1*-

**Bestiary:-**

**Egg Mobile-F: **A simple machine. Dr Eggman has outfitted the Egg Mobile with a launcher and flammable liquid. This variant of the Egg Mobile can launch fire bombs to great effect, though it is incredibly inaccurate. This machine's only real strength is the spread effect of the fire.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if the boss fights are not that thrilling, I am trying to mix things up so they aren't as...basic as in the games.

Also, since the Emeralds can communicate with Knuckles in game (presumably that's what his radar actually is in Adventure 1 and 2) I'd assume they could with Sonic since he can use them to turn super, be revived, roast insects except not the last one.

Leave comments below, next stop; Spring Yard.


End file.
